


Daddy's Little Girl

by ASLOnePiece



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, daddyjaebum, daddyyoungjae, jjp, lonelyjackson, markjae - Freeform, mostlymarkjae, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASLOnePiece/pseuds/ASLOnePiece
Summary: JB and Youngjae, after 6 years of marriage, finally decided that it was time for a divorce. With a daughter at 5, you'd think it's a little cruel to split up when she's at such a tender age, but they somehow made it work.Two years later and uncle Jackson comes home from America, along with a man named Mark, who could potentially become (Y/n)'s new daddy.[Yes, you will be 2Jae's daughter]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this story on other websites, but I hope this is new to most of you. 
> 
> I honestly think markjae is such an underrated ship, so I hope you take your time to read and enjoy my story. :)

"Are you sure we should we do this, hyung?" Youngjae stared down at the divorce papers in front of him. They had yet to be filled out, but the couple was hesitating as they gripped pens in their hands.

JB was silent, his eyes fixated on the papers that would end their 6-year marriage and 9-year relationship. It's not like they weren't sure about not wanting to be married anymore. In fact, they had recently discovered that the love they once felt back in high school and when they first got married just wasn't there anymore. The feelings were completely mutual.

So what is it that's making the two almost reconsider their decision?

Simple; their 5-year-old daughter, (Y/n).

Before we carry on with the story, let's backtrack a bit.

The duo had gotten married the year Youngjae graduated high school, while JB was finishing his second year of university. A year after that, the idea was thrown out there by their Thai friend, who also attended the same university, that they should adopt a child.

A reckless idea for two schooling students in university? Yes.

Did they care? Nope.

And so, during the summer time when they didn't have classes, Youngjae and JB had gone to the orphanage and immediately fell in love with the crying baby girl in the arms of one of the workers. They didn't have to go and inspect the other children, though they did as to not be rude, because that baby had already stolen their hearts. She was a newborn, the caretaker had informed the two, practically fresh out the womb.

I suppose you could say it was both a blessing and a tragedy that the little girl had ended up in the orphanage, what with being less than a month old and all. A blessing for the couple, who had secretly hoped to take home a baby, and a tragedy for her, who had been abandoned soon after her birth. The poor girl didn't even have a name yet!

When Youngjae and JB adopted her, they had the privilege of naming her, and the name (Y/n) was what they had decided on.

Yes, balancing a baby and studies was difficult for the young parents, but with each one having the other's back, they managed to raise an adorable little girl and graduate from university. Of course, they also had the help of their three friends BamBam, Yugyeom, and Jackson; they've known BamBam and Yugyeom since high school and met Jackson at the university.

Everything was going pretty all right, except for the current time where they are now contemplating getting a divorce.

JB sighed. "Let's think about it this way, Jae. Do we _really _want to raise (Y/n) up and pretend to be parents that love each other in front of her, even though we don't? Do we have to lie to her for years without going out and finding people that we truly love?"__

__"Call me selfish for not wanting to keep this marriage together for the sake of (Y/n), but I just don't want to have to lie all the time. It'll be unhealthy for the both of us."_ _

__The younger of the two sighed, knowing full-well that the latter was right. Marriage is a sacred thing that happens between two people that truly love each other. If they didn't love each other anymore, then what was the point in being bound by that piece of paper?_ _

__Not only would staying together also be a bad example for their daughter, just imagine either of them getting approached by a cute stranger who asks if they're single, and they have to reply with, "I'm married and have a daughter, but don't worry, cause we don't love each other anyway."_ _

__"You're right, hyung." Youngjae took one final breath before grabbing the papers and beginning to fill them out. "It's for the best."_ _

__Later that night, after all the papers had been filled out and mailed, they sat on the sofa with their precious little girl to break the news to her. She sat in between them and was puzzled by the unusually serious atmosphere._ _

__"Daddy, what's wrong?" Her innocent (e/c) eyes stared up at Youngjae, her eyebrows furrowed. For some strange reason, the worried look on her face made his breath hitch. How was he supposed to tell his daughter that her parents would be separating? What if she couldn't handle it? What if the news breaks her sunshine-like personality-- one she obviously picked up from Youngjae-- and turns her emo?_ _

__All these questions ran through the brunette's mind as he tried to find the words he was looking for. Luckily for him, JB decided to step in._ _

__"(Y/n), you know we love you, right?" Good. He's starting out slow._ _

__The question erased the worry from her expression, and it turned into a bright smile. "Of course! And I love you two, too!"_ _

__JB smiled down at his little princess. Just imagining what her reaction might be broke his heart. He looked up at the younger adult and silently pleaded for him to take over._ _

__"(Y/n)," Youngjae paused. It was now or never. "Your daddy and I are getting a divorce."_ _

__"What's a divorce?"_ _

__"A divorce is when two married people, like your daddy and me, don't love each other anymore, so they break up." He attempted to put it into simple words for her, and the tears that started to form in her eyes proved that she understood._ _

__"Does that mean one of you is going to leave? I'm not going to have two daddies anymore?" Big tears were slowly dropping from her eyes._ _

__"No, no, no, princess!" JB was quick to wrap his arms around her shaking body. "You'll still have two daddies. We just won't be married anymore."_ _

__Youngjae watched as his daughter began to cry into JB's chest, and he felt his own tears prick at his eyes. He hadn't expected her to react this badly._ _

__"(Y/n), look at me." Youngjae gently pried her tiny arms from around her daddy's torso and made her look up at him. By now, his face was just as tear-stained as hers._ _

__"Even if your daddy and I are not together anymore, that doesn't mean that we'll ever stop loving you." He paused to wipe some of her tears. "You'll still be able to see the both of us, just not making "icky kissy faces" at each other."_ _

__He had used the exact same words she had said whenever the couple would kiss in front of her. He smiled when he saw that it had emitted a cute giggle from her._ _

__JB, who had been silently crying up until now, spoke up. "That's right. It's going to be a little hard to make everything work out, but just remember that we will always love you."_ _

__"Really?" She asked, her crying now decreased to sniffles._ _

__"You don't believe us?" Youngjae raised an eyebrow and exchanged knowing glances at his soon-to-be ex-husband.  
He then took her into his arms and began to pepper her cute little face with kisses._ _

__"Ahh! It tickles!" While Youngjae kissed her face, JB tickled her sides._ _

__"I believe you! I believe you!"_ _

__The rest of the night was spent filled with joyous laughter and giggles from the family of three. All the tears of sadness had dried up and were now replaced with tears of happiness._ _

__Neither of the two men wanted to think about what the future may hold for them, because all that mattered at the moment was spending time with their little girl._ _


	2. Chapter 2

2 years later

"Daddy."

Youngjae's sleeping form didn't even budge as a little girl with a (h/c) mop of hair roughly shook his arm.

"Daddy, wake up!" The girl had shouted this time, but with no avail as the adult male under the white duvet still didn't look to be waking up anytime soon.

"I'm going to be late for my first day of school!"

Silence.

She slumped her shoulders in defeat and sat crisscrossed on the floor. As she was thinking of new ways to wake up her sleeping father, a doorbell sounded throughout the apartment.

The (h/c) exited the room and went to go see who was visiting their residence at such an early hour. Because she was too short to look through the peephole, she pulled up a chair she managed to drag with her from the kitchen. When she saw who was standing out there door, she let out a soft squeal and threw the door open.

"Daddy! You're here!"

Who was at the door, you ask? Well, it's none other than I'm Jaebum, or JB for short.

"Hey, princess." He picked her up and hugged her tight.

"Where's your dad?" JB asked as he scanned the room for the younger male. Judging by his daughter not being dressed for school yet and the low growl that had come from her stomach, he could already guess that Youngjae wasn't even up yet.

"I tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't," she said, a cute pout forming on her face. JB inwardly squealed at the sight of her adorableness, something that he would never admit to anyone.

"Ok (Y/n). Why don't you go change into your uniform, while I make you breakfast."

"Okay!" JB set the little girl down again, and she quickly went to go change.

He went into the kitchen and glanced at the wall clock to see how much time he had, only to have his eyes pop out of their sockets when he realized they only had 10 minutes before school started. JB started to panic. (Y/n)'s school was a 5 minute drive from here, meaning they only had 5 minutes left before they had to leave.

"Looks like it's gonna have to be toast for breakfast," JB said to himself. He popped in a couple pieces of bread and went to go check up on (Y/n).

"Daddy! Daddy won't let me go!"

JB rushed into Youngjae's room, only for his eyes to narrow at his ex-lover hugging the little girl in his sleep. She was obviously trying to break free, but his strength overpowered hers. He strode up to the duo and attempted to pry the man's arms off. He punched the man's chest when he heard him giggle, indicating that he wasn't asleep at all.

"Yah! Youngjae!"

Knowing he was already figured out, he opened his eyes and released the little girl.

"Good morning~"

"No. No it is not a good morning. Because of you, we lost some time, and now we only have--" He took one glance at the electronic alarm clock on the bedside table and immediately fled the room.

"(Y/n), get your stuff! We're gonna be late!" Obeying her dad's words, she scurried out of the room to get ready.

"Late? Late for what..." Youngjae let the thought sink before finally remembered what day it was.

"Oh my god, my little girl's first day of first grade is today!!" He jumped out of bed, possibly falling along the way, and ran to the kitchen with his phone in his hand.

"We have to take a picture together!" JB already had his keys in his hand and was about to leave, until he was pulled back by the younger male.

"Youngjae, (Y/n)'s going to be late if you don't let go." He knows he shouldn't have, but he looked down and into Youngjae's brown eyes, and he felt his resolve falter. Despite not having any romantic feelings towards him, he still couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes. No one could. So, with a long sigh, he finally agreed.

"Only one, though."

After grabbing their daughter, the three of them stood close together to take a selfie.

"This is a nice picture."

JB looked over his shoulder and scrunched up his face in displeasure.

"I blinked. Let's take another one."

"It's not like anyone will notice."

"Yah!" The younger groaned in pain when his arm was slapped.

"Ow... I thought you said only one, because you guys are going to be late?"

"We wouldn't be late if you would've woken up and got her ready. We agreed, after (Y/n) was late to class every single day last year when you dropped her off, that you would at least get her ready, I would drop her off, and you would pick her up." He was breathing hard after his mini speech.

"Careful, gramps, you might overexert yourself."

"Choi Youngjae, I'm gonna--"

"Daddy, it's 8:30." The little girl's voice interrupted JB's last thought.

"8:30? Dude, you guys aren't even late. Her class starts at 9:15."

JB looked at Youngjae as if he just insulted his mom. "Are you serious? Her school starts at 8:15, not 9:15!!"

"..."

"Whoops...?"

Without another word, JB picked up (Y/n) and sprinted out the door. But of course, not without the little girl kissing her daddy's cheek.

"Bye (Y/n), love you! Bye hyung, used to love you!"

When the duo finally left, Youngjae decided to have some breakfast and go back to sleep. He tried to, until he got a call from one of his best friends.

"Jackson?" Youngjae was surprised that he had called him out of nowhere. The male had gone to America for some fencing training about 6 months ago. Surely, the pay rate for the call would be high.

"Youngjae!!" Said male had to pull his ear away from the phone as to not lose his hearing in his right ear.

"Guess what!"

"Huh?"

"Guess what I'm about to tell you."

"You're finally coming back to Korea?" Although Youngjae was only joking, he spit out the milk he had been drinking when Jackson had questioned how he knew.

"Wait, really?!"

"That's right. Your amazing, perfect, athletic, good-looking best friend is coming home." Youngjae scoffed at the unnecessary adjectives.

"When?"

"Open your door."

At the speed of light, Youngjae ran for the door and threw it open, only to be met with nothing. He unconsciously pouted and flinched when he heard obnoxious laughter coming from his phone.

"Oh my god! You actually did it!"

"Don't be such an ass! I actually thought you were here!"

"Aw, don't be sad that you're not in my presence. I can practically feel your pout through the phone."

"Really, when are you coming home?"

"Hmm... My flight leaves in about an hour, so I'd say some time tomorrow. Like, around 1 in the morning."

**"Jackson, let's go!" **A different voice cut through in English.****

******"I'm coming!" ******** **

********"Who's that?"** ** ** **

********"Hm? That was my friend, Mark. I'm bringing him back for you so you can get laid."** ** ** **

********"I'm hanging up."** ** ** **

********"Wait!! I'm just joking!" He's coming with me to Korea to become an English teacher." Youngjae hummed.** ** ** **

********"By the way, there are still apartments available in your building right? He still needs a place to stay."** ** ** **

********"Yeah, I'm pretty sure there are plenty rooms available."** ** ** **

********"Great. Look I gotta go. Don't tell (Y/n) that her favorite uncle is coming back. I want to be a surprise."** ** ** **

********"Okay."** ** ** **

********"See you soon!"** ** ** **

********"Bye."** ** ** **

********The line went dead and he let out a sigh. Talking to Jackson always tired him out.** ** ** **

********"At least I don't start work until next week." With that, he went to his room and fell fast asleep, making sure to set an alarm so that he doesn't forget to pick up (Y/n).** ** ** **

**********-With JB- ******** ** ** **

************JB had finally arrived at the school and was now standing in front of the classroom door. He was contemplating whether he should beg the teacher to not mark her as late and use the excuse of it only being the first day or not.** ** ** ** ** **

************_'Fuck it' ___** ** ** ** ** **

************__He took (Y/n)'S small hand in his and knocked on the door. He was expecting some old, strict-looking lady to come out, but it was an angel instead. He knew he was staring, but JB didn't care, for the man in front of him was just so handsome._ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

************__"I'm guessing you're the Ims?"_ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

************___'Even his voice is amazing!' ____ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

************____"Hi! I'm Im (Y/n)!" The little girl put on a smile and bowed to greet her teacher._ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

************____"Hello, (Y/n). My name is Mr. Park, and I'll be your teacher this year. Why don't you go inside and wait for me; I'd like to have a word with your dad." She nodded and gave her dad a quick hug. When she went in, that's when JB decided to speak up._ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

************____"I am so sorry that we're late. We were caught up in traffic and--"_ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

************____"Say no more, I already know of (Y/n)'s lateness from her previous teacher. She warned me just this morning about it." At those words, JB inwardly groaned. All the times that the girl was late was due to Youngjae, and now the hot teacher probably thought he was a bad parent._ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

************____A melodic chuckle broke him from his thoughts. "Don't worry, I'll excuse her for today. Although, I would appreciate it if she were to arrive on time in the future."_ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

************____"O-Of course."_ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

************____"Good. Have a great day, Mr. Im," he said before walking back and closing the door._ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

************____JB was left in a daze, and the only thing that snapped him out of it was his phone ringing._ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

************____"Hyung, where are you? The dance lesson starts soon." It was Yugyeom._ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

************____He and Yugyeom co-owned a dance studio, and the first lesson of the day was about to start soon._ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

************____"Sorry, I'll be there in a few." He hung up the phone without hearing a response._ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

************____"Get it together, Jaebum; don't think about the amazingly handsome teacher right now. You have a class to teach." After that mini self talk, he finally left the school and drove towards the studio._ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **


	3. Chapter 3

"(Y/n), do you see your parents anywhere?" The first grade teacher was making sure everyone had a parent or guardian picking them up before he released them, and (Y/n) happened to be the last one out. It was his first year teaching, so there was no way he was going to lose a kid already. He also happened to be oddly excited seeing her dad again, his eyes scanning around every few seconds.

"Hm...," the little girl hummed as she looked around the area for any familiar faces. At last, she spotted her younger dad with his signature over-sized sweatshirt with the sleeves pulled up and jeans waving at her from the swings.

"Mr. Park, my daddy is over there; he's the one who's coming off the swings and is walking here now."

Jinyoung stared at the man in confusion. That wasn't the same man who had dropped her off this morning. But then again, that could've been her other dad.

_'They're probably married, duh,' _Jinyoung thought.__

__"Good afternoon, Mr..." Youngjae's voice snapped him out of his thoughts._ _

__"Park Jinyoung, but Jinyoung is fine with me."_ _

__"Well, Jinyoung hyung, since maybe you're older than me, it's nice to meet you. I'm Choi Youngjae, (Y/n)'s dad." Jinyoung's assumptions were correct; the man from earlier was definitely married to the one in front of him. They made a great couple._ _

__"Ah, yes. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I met your husband this morning, and I think you two look good together." He felt a little disappointed when the words escaped his lips. But really, what was there to be disappointed about in the first place? Jinyoung didn't know, or if he did, he pretended not to know._ _

__He was taken aback when loud and charming laughter burst out of the assumed younger male. He could even see his student giggling next to him. Was he wrong about what he said?_ _

__"I'm sorry if I made any assumptions. I just thought that you two were married...?" The brunette continued to laugh a bit, until they finally died down._ _

__"I mean, I guess you're not entirely wrong. Jaebum hyung and I used to be married, but we got divorced a couple years ago."_ _

__Jinyoung stayed silent. He didn't exactly know how to respond to that. Luckily for him, Youngjae took a look at his watch and decided that it was time for them to go home. So with one final wave of goodbye, they parted._ _

__• • •_ _

__"So, how was your first day of school?" Youngjae asked while they drove to their apartment._ _

__Instantly, the little girl turned into a chatterbox. She talked about how the other kids were "super duper nice", how Mr. Park was a kind and funny teacher, and how for some odd reason, many of the kids there liked to sing and dance. Oh, and she definitely didn't forget about the cute boy with chubby cheeks and glasses. He was a shy one, she said, and his name was Park Jimin._ _

__Somewhere along the way home, (Y/n) had talked herself to sleep, something her two parents found that she did often. Youngjae, seeing as his talkative child wasn't so talkative anymore, decided to not take a detour and buy her some sweets from the cafe he owned. He would probably take her some time tomorrow._ _

__The cafe that he owned, _The Choi's _, was a homey little space that served all kinds of drinks, the main kind being coffee, and desserts that ranged from cakes to pies to pudding and so much more. He had opened up the joint right after finishing school, and the place was an instant boom in popularity. Now, he's able to only have to juggle the job of being the boss of his own place, and that comes to be pretty useful when raising a child.___ _

____Anyways, by the time Youngjae arrived at the apartment complex, it was already 3 in the afternoon. He took the liberty of carrying the sleeping child up to their apartment, which was on the third floor._ _ _ _

____When they arrived, Youngjae had to wake her up and get her to complete whatever homework she might've had for the day. To his relief, she didn't have anything assigned, so the duo decided to bake cookies instead._ _ _ _

____"And now just roll then into balls and bake for 12 minutes?" Youngjae stared questioningly at the long list of instructions he had gotten from a close friend of his on how to bake cookies._ _ _ _

____"Isn't 12 minutes too short?" Even though (Y/n) knew he wasn't talking to her, she still shrugged her shoulders._ _ _ _

____"Daddy," she said. "How come you don't know how to bake cookies? You sell them all the time at your shop."_ _ _ _

____At this, he flushed. "Your Uncle Yugyeom is the one who bakes all your favorite sweets. I'm best at making delicious coffee for the grown ups."_ _ _ _

____The little girl nodded and stared at the oven in anticipation. "I bet they'll taste amazing, because we worked on them together."_ _ _ _

____• • •_ _ _ _

____That day, the father-daughter team baked at least three dozen cookies, all of which were a variety of flavors. Some were the classic chocolate chip, others were white chocolate and macadamia nuts, and they even decided to make red velvet and brownie cookies._ _ _ _

____After having dinner, Youngjae allowed her to eat only two cookies, because he knew that she shouldn't have too much sugar before bed._ _ _ _

____"Promise you won't eat any cookies without me, okay?" The little girl yawned, sleep slowing taking over her. Youngjae kissed her forehead and pulled the covers up to ensure that she stayed warm._ _ _ _

____"I won't. Goodnight."_ _ _ _

____• • •_ _ _ _

____As Youngjae lie asleep in bed, a faint sound stirred him awake. Now, this boy could probably sleep through a major earthquake and a raging storm combined, but the sound of his apartment door opening in the middle of the night was enough for him to wake up in record time._ _ _ _

____With shaky hands, he grabbed the metal baseball bat that he kept under the bed for self defense and slowly crept out of the bedroom. From where he stood in the unlit hallway, he could see that his kitchen and living room lights were on. He could also hear the sound of hushed voices. So, after contemplating what to do, he finally decided that it was now or never._ _ _ _

_____'God, if I die, please protect (Y/n),' _Youngjae prayed in his head.__ _ _ _ _

______As quietly as he could, he tiptoed his way to the start of the hallway and rested his back against the wall. The voices were a little louder now, and he could just barely make out what they were saying._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Are you sure we should be doing this?" One of the voices asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Don't even worry about it. We'll be fine." The second, slightly higher voice spoke._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Where have I heard that voice before?' Youngjae was puzzled. He's definitely heard that voice somewhere._ _ _ _ _ _

_______'Wait... It couldn't be...' ____ _ _ _ _ _

________"Wang Jackson!" Youngjae's tired eyes hardened into a glare when he spotted his best friend scarfing down some of the cookies that were made earlier, and he was definitely glad when the said male started to choke on one of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What the actual fudge are you doing in my apartment in the middle of the night?!" Yes, "fudge" because Youngjae hasn't forgotten that his daughter is still in the same area as him, so he obviously couldn't curse. The Chinese man, however, didn't seem fazed at all upon seeing his angered friend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Youngjae! Great to see you!" He put down his half eaten cookie and pulled the younger male into a tight hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Let go of me, you jerk. I thought there were robbers!" Youngjae struggled against his grip, but it only loosened slightly. He glared harder at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Youngjae, you look like a puppy who had his favorite toy taken away." At that, he received a punch to the arm, one that probably had little to no affect on Jackson._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Besides, I told you I was coming over." Youngjae looked at the kitchen clock and saw that it was 1:31 a.m., which is around the time that the latter's flight landed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You could've called or something," the brunette scoffed, his body already released from the other's hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Actually, I called 12 times and sent you around 40 texts telling you that I was coming over." To prove his point, he showed him his phone. When he saw that he Jackson was telling the truth, the younger slumped his shoulders in defeat and started to pout._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Sorry..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Dude, it's all good." Jackson glanced behind him and slapped his forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh shit! I forgot to introduce you to Mark." Youngjae watched, the pout still evident on his face, as his friend walked on over to a very attractive male with dark brown hair, who was watching the duo with amused eyes while munching on a chocolate chip cookie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Choi Youngjae, Mark Tuan. Mark Tuan, Choi Youngjae. I put Mark's first name first cause 'Tuan Mark' sounds so weird." He gestured to each male as he said their names, and each one waved to each other, Youngjae's wave being a little more shy than Mark's._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Nice to meet you," Mark was the first one to speak up and reach his hand out, a gesture that made Youngjae fumble before he hesitantly took the other's hand in his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________'His hand is so warm and soft.' _Unbeknownst to them, that was the exact thought that filled both of their minds. Not only that, but they both just so happened to feel a jolt of electricity as soon as their skin touched.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Ahem." They didn't realize that they were holding on to each other's hand for longer than needed until Jackson cut in with a cough. They immediately let go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"U-Um... The cookies you made were delicious."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Thank you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Geez, how awkward can you two get?" Luckily for the two who were dying inside because of how awkward it got, Jackson cut in and broke the deafening silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Anyways, Youngjae, is it alright if Mark and I crash here tonight? Mark's apartment isn't set up yet, and I figured I could stay as well." The younger sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled locks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Sure." He looked at Mark. "Is it 'hyung'?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I was born in 1993." The American boy still wasn't sure what age to say he was, because the Korean system for age was downright confusing, so he just told him the year._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Ah, so we're only 3 years apart," Youngjae smiled. He then gestured towards the hallway. "You can take the guest room, which is the first door on the right. The bathroom is right across from there."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Youngjae started to walk away. "The sheets are already fresh and clean, so you don't have to worry about them being dirty." He stopped to briefly face the two men, mostly Mark. "You're also free to use anything in the house like toothpaste or food or whatever, so long as you're comfortable. It's 2 in the morning, so I'm gonna go to sleep now. Goodnight." Everything was said simply and quickly, since the younger of the three was just about ready to crawl under his warm sheets and fall into a deep slumber._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Wait," Jackson's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Where am I sleeping?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Youngjae turned around and stared at him blankly. "The couch, obviously. You know where the spare pillows and sheets are, get them yourself. Night."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Can't I sleep with you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Nope." And with that, Youngjae disappeared into the corridor and behind his bedroom door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"He's definitely using favoritism. Did you hear how much more caring he sounded when he talked to you and how much more curt he sounded with me?" Jackson began to ramble as he went to grab a spare pillow and blanket from some random closet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Aish, he probably gave a terrible first impression."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I think he's pretty cute," Mark said out of nowhere, his gaze fixated on the door that the younger had gone through._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What was that?" Jackson asked with his head stuck in the closet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Nothing."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________After exchanging "goodnight"'s, the duo parted and both went to their respective beds for the night. While one of them fell asleep with the question of why Youngjae "hated" him so much, the other fell asleep with thoughts of how cute Youngjae looked with messy hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Youngjae was startled awake, yet again, by another noise. This time, it was the shrieking of his little girl.

"(Y/n)?! What's wrong?!" he had questioned frantically when he reached the living room, his heart racing rapidly since he sprinted there.

"Daddy, look! Uncle Jackson is here!!" He sighed in relief when he realized that his lovely daughter wasn't in any danger and was happily being carried by an equally excited Jackson. The blond man was squeezing her cheeks and saying, "You've grown so much!"

"These people really love to give me heart problems..." Youngjae's hand was on his heart, which was doing its best to slow down.

"Morning." A deep, husky, and a little sexy (scratch that: _very sexy _) voice made the poor brunette jump and his heart began to race tenfold. Maybe it was the fact that the person just scared him again, or maybe it was who it was.__

__"Mark hyung, good morning," he managed to reply. The latter sent him a lazy smile and walked past him._ _

__"Uncle Jackson. Who's that?" (Y/n) had gone from being carried to being given a horse back ride. The horse looked up at her after being called, then he looked at Mark, who was grabbing some water._ _

__"That's your Uncle Mark. He's from America and is going to live in the same apartment complex as you and your dad." When he noticed that he was the center of attention, Mark waved to the little girl. She shyly hid her face in Jackson's blond locks, but not before muttering a quiet "hi"._ _

__"She's so cute," Mark began as he walked into the living room, "Is she your little sister?"_ _

__The one question made Jackson burst into incredulous laughter and Youngjae to blush but still emit a few nervous chuckles._ _

__"What?" Mark's confused face made seemed to make even funnier to the two adults, making him frown._ _

__"(Y/n)'s Youngjae's daughter," Jackson explained after he was finished cackling._ _

__"Oh," was all Mark replied with, and Youngjae noticed how his face fell when he met eyes with him, almost as if he lost hope._ _

__"I didn't realize you were married."_ _

__"I'm not married!" The younger was quick to deny. "But she really is my daughter."_ _

__"Oh... So you have a girlfriend then?" Now, Mark wasn't one to pry, and he definitely wasn't the type to directly ask someone their relationship status, but he just really wanted to know whether the attractive male he had met only last night was already claimed by someone else or not. He hopes not._ _

__"Divorced actually." Though the questions were some that Youngjae would've thought were a little too personal, he found himself answering to them anyway._ _

__He wasn't even phased that he had been married before. He was just glad that Youngjae was single now at this moment in time, and the way his eyes seemed to light up the slightest was enough to prove that point. But, another thought struck Mark that troubled him quite a bit._ _

___'Is Youngjae even gay?' ____ _

____He hadn't considered the younger's sexuality until now. The fact that he had a daughter and was previously married led him to believe that Youngjae was probably straight, and that dropped his mood._ _ _ _

____"Daddy, it's 7: 30."_ _ _ _

____Youngjae did a double take at the clock and let out a mumbled "fudge" before stating that (Y/n) had to go and get ready for school. She pouted but decided that it was best to listen to him and change into her school uniform._ _ _ _

____When the parent-daughter duo left, Jackson plopped down next to a still-sulking Mark. He wrapped a muscular arm around the male's shoulders and gave him a look._ _ _ _

____"What?" Mark questioned. The man next to him was busy wiggling his eyebrows at him, and he didn't know why._ _ _ _

____"So, Youngjae, huh?"_ _ _ _

____At the sound of his name being said, Mark groaned and covered his face with both of his hands. He hadn't thought that he was _that _obvious. Okay, maybe just a little.___ _ _ _

______"Oh man! Markiepoo has a little crush~," Jackson began to taunt, making his face and the tips of his ears begin to heat up._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Stop it, Jackson. Even if I do like him, it's not like he's going to like me back anyway." Mark had dropped his hands to his lap and averted his eyes away from his friend's eyes. Instead, they were fixated on a picture frame that held a photo of Youngjae, (Y/n), and a man he hadn't seen before._ _ _ _ _ _

______His eyes left the picture frame when an excited, not to mention, girly squeal came out of Jackson. "You just admitted that you like him!" He began to have exaggerated spasms right next to Mark, something that seemed so normal to them after knowing each other for a while._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I already told you. Even if I like him, he won't reciprocate my feelings."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"What? Why not?" Jackson had stopped his spasms and was now looking at his friend with a dumbstruck look on his face, eyebrows furrowed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Because he probably doesn't even like guys," Mark said with exasperation in his voice. "He has a daughter _and _was already married, so unless men can now give birth to babies, the only thing I can say is that he married a lucky girl, had a beautiful baby girl, and got divorced because things didn't work out."___ _ _ _ _ _

________Mark's explanation had left him out of breath, and Jackson was just looking at him as if the brunette had just thoroughly lectured him about Einstein's theory of relativity and the concept of waves and genetics combined._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After letting what he had said sink, Jackson's eyes began to widen as he had an "Aha!" moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ohh! _That's _what you're worried about?" He began to laugh. "I've known Youngjae for years, and I can proudly say that he is, in fact, absolutely not strai-" The ringing of the doorbell cut off the male's sentence, leaving Mark in anticipation of what he was going say.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Jackson! Can you get that, please?" Youngjae called from one of the rooms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Sure!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Mark was left sitting alone on the couch while he waited for Jackson to come back. From his spot, he could hear the boisterous laughter from his friend as he greeted the person at the door. They seemed to be having a casual conversation with each other, so Mark deduced that it was an old friend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Mark hyung," Jackson called as he came back, a brunette man in tow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"This is Jaebum hyung. Jaebum hyung, this is Mark hyung." The two men stood in front of the other and bowed while exchanging greetings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You should've told me you were coming back to Korea."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It was a surprise." While the two friends conversed, Mark indulged himself in his phone, seeing as he didn't have anything else to do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Did Youngjae make breakfast yet?" When the other guys shook their heads for "no", Jaebum got up and headed towards the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Was that Jaebum hyung?" Youngjae's face peered from around the corner, followed by (Y/n)'s smaller form next to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"In the kitchen!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Youngjae's eyebrows furrowed, and he whispered, "But it's still early."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I made scrambled eggs, and there's toast in the toaster, enough for everyone."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Everyone had gathered around the table and began to eat the simple breakfast made by Jaebum. When (Y/n) had finished her breakfast, he told her to grab her stuff so that they could get going._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"But Daddy, it's still early," the little girl whined, her small pointer finger pointing at the round clock, which read 7:45._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________At the sound of (Y/n) calling Jaebum "daddy", Mark's ears perked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"That's true, hyung. What's the rush?" Youngjae questioned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"N-Nothing. There's nothing wrong with being a little early."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oho~ Did Mr. Chic and Cool just stutter?" Jackson leaned in towards his face, a mischievous grin forming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No!" He defended, a little too quick actually. "(Y/n), let's go."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Okay..." She grabbed her backpack and went to go give Youngjae a kiss on the cheek and the remaining uncles a hug. Then, she was gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The table was left with all three men helping to clean up in silence. Jackson was clearing the table, while Mark and Youngjae worked on washing and drying the dishes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Youngjae," Mark called after some debating in his mind. When the younger hummed, the latter struggled to find the words to ask what was on his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Um... (Y/n) called Jaebum "daddy", so is he..." Mark didn't know how to continue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh! I didn't tell you, did I?" Youngjae asked as he finished drying the last plate. Mark simply shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well," he began, becoming a little flustered in the process, "Jaebum and I used to be married, and we decided to adopt (Y/n) when we were in college."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Though it was only a sliver of information, it still struck the older of the two hard. Even though it was a dumb question to ask, Mark still went for it. "You mean you didn't marry a woman?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was actually glad he had asked such a dumb question, because the younger's laughter that resonated throughout the apartment after that had made Mark's heart flutter. In the background, he could even hear Jackson laughing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I wouldn't exactly marry someone of the sex I'm not attracted to," Youngjae chuckled. "Though, there could be exceptions, now that I think about it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Wait, so you're into guys?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jackson, who had been listening in on the conversation, finally couldn't handle Mark's stupidity anymore and decided to chime in. "Oh my Jesus! Yes, Mark! Youngjae is gay as fuck. He has never been attracted to anyone of the opposite sex, from what he told me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Youngjae rolled his eyes at his outburst and continued cleaning the kitchen. He also prompted Jackson to do the same. Because they were so busy, neither of them noticed an overly happy Mark silently cheering and doing a victory dance. Well, maybe they did see the oldest's funky dance moves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"When you're done with... whatever it is you're doing, we'll be in the living room."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jackson and Youngjae both left with giggles that they didn't try to hide, leaving Mark to bang his head on the table for being caught._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Chapter 5

"You're ten minutes early. That's a new record, Mr. Im," Jinyoung praised when (Y/n) and Jaebum had shown up that day. The little girl greeted her favorite teacher, then ran off to play with her new friend Jimin, who was on the swings alone.

"I figured I couldn't always make my daughter late for school, especially when you're her favorite teacher," Jaebum said, a smile directed towards Jinyoung.

"Really? I'm her favorite teacher?" Jinyoung seemed genuinely surprised and happy that a student already considered him their favorite teacher, despite him being (Y/n)'s only teacher for the first grade. Then again, it was also his first year of teaching, so hearing those words made his heart flutter with joy.

Jaebum found it quite endearing how the male's face brightened from that simple compliment, and he liked how crinkles would form at the corners of his eyes whenever he smiled. He felt himself being even more attracted to him.

"You know," Jaebum started, snapping Jinyoung from his giddy moment.

"She's not the only one who thinks of you as their favorite teacher."

The ravenette quickly caught to what Jaebum meant, but before he could make a comment on it, Jaebum decided to excuse himself.

"(Y/n), I'm leaving now!" He called out to the girl, who was happily swinging with the young boy. She merely smiled and shouted, "Bye!"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Park."

Jinyoung could barely stutter out a "Goodbye" of his own before Jaebum's back disappeared, him shamelessly watching the latter's ass as he walked away. His heart was beating uncontrollably fast, and he kind of enjoyed the butterflies he was feeling.

"I think I might like you, Mr. Im."

• • •

Jackson collapsed to the floor as Mark announced that they had just finished unpacking all of the boxes he had brought with him to Korea. The trio, Mark, Jackson, and Youngjae, had spent the whole morning and part of the afternoon helping the American unpack in his new apartment. The apartment was actually only a few doors down from Youngjae's, so that was a plus for Mark and possibly even Youngjae.

"Do you guys wanna go for some-," Youngjae didn't get to finish asking his question, because Jackson had tripped him and pulled him into his arms to cuddle with him on the floor.

"Hyung, what are you doing?" He asked as he struggled against his strong grip.

"I'm cuddling with you. Duh." The blonde's eyes were closed as he attempted to fall sleep, his limbs tangled with the latter's.

After a few more failed attempts at escaping, Youngjae decided to just give in and let Jackson do what he wanted. It was comfortable anyway, so he guessed that it wasn't that bad. Soon, even he felt himself slowly succumbing to sleep, the surprisingly comfortable fibers of Mark's carpet and the warmth from Jackson making it all the more comfortable.

"What were you guys asking?" Mark had walked into the room and was met with his two friends seemingly fast asleep on his floor. He was a little irked by the fact that they were cuddling, limbs and all, but he knew that Jackson probably meant no harm by his actions, since he now knows about his little "crush" on the ball of sunshine in his arms. He wasn't sure if it was full blown crush yet, but he definitely felt some kind of attraction towards Youngjae.

Mark jumped when Jackson's voice asked if he cared to join the two on the floor, which he declined.

"Were you even asleep?" His question was met a shake of the head and a cheeky grin.

"I was just testing your jealousy levels, since a lot of people love cuddling with this otter here," he said, his hand unconsciously stroking Youngjae's head. "I didn't expect him to fall asleep though."

Mark was left staring at the hand that was casually stroking Youngjae's head, and he found himself wondering what his hair would feel like if he were to run his fingers through it. His eyes wandered to the younger's body, and he suddenly had the urge to lay down and cuddle with him. He was probably a great cuddle buddy, he had hypothesized.

"You're still welcome to join," Jackson offered. "Or even better, you can take my place down here." Mark couldn't help but laugh at the way his eyebrows were wiggling at him suggestively, but he still said no to the cuddling. Honestly, he would've said yes if he and Youngjae were actually close, but he figured that now wasn't the right time to be sharing body heat...yet.

"You guys might catch a cold if you sleep down there," Mark stated, his gaze focused on Youngjae's now shivering form. The brunette had wrapped his arms around himself in his sleep and began rub for warmth. Upon seeing this, Jackson sat up and began shaking his friend.

"Yoingjae, wake up!" he yelled. Now, everyone and anyone who knows Youngjae also knows that the male is a deep, deep sleeper. So yelling was obviously the first option. Mark, who doesn't have a clue about his sleeping habits, covered his ears as the blonde continuously yelled his name.

"Choi Youngjae!!"

"Yah! Why are you so loud?" Mark questioned, his ears hearing a very soft ringing.

"Trust me. This is the only way to wake him up." After a few more tries of screeching at the top of his lungs, Jackson stopped, panting to catch his breath. Mark, on the other hand, was just glad his hearing was still in tact.

From yelling, Jackson moved on to bitch slapping the younger's body. He was sure it might leave a mark later, but if it wakes him up, it'll be worth it. But alas, his attempts failed again.

"I give up," Jackson breathed, collapsing back on the floor. He then suggested that maybe they should leave Youngjae to sleep and pull some pranks on him, which Mark rolled his eyes to. The brunette kneeled next to the sleeping beauty and placed his hands on one of his arms. He began to lean closer to his face.

"I didn't think you were that kind of guy," Jackson teased. Instead of saying some smart retort, he just gently shook Youngjae's arm and whispered his name next to his ear. To this, Jackson bet ten dollars that his method wouldn't work.

A quiet groan made Jackson tense up and look at the boy that was now waking up. Mark shot him a smug grin when Youngjae had sat up and began rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" Youngjae asked, a yawn coming out afterwards.

"Like 10 to 15 minutes."

"We didn't shake on it, so the bet is off!" Jackson quickly said.

Youngjae looked at both males in confusion. "What bet?" He didn't receive an answer, but he honestly didn't even care.

"Did you guys wanna grab some lunch and coffee?" He asked, getting up and straightening out his clothes.

When they both agreed, they all filed out of the newly furnished apartment and began their journey to have lunch.

• • •

"Welcome!" An overly excited voice greeted as the three men walked into the cafe. The two foreigners were too busy admiring the cute little shop to reply to the waitress' greeting, but Youngjae shot her a smile to make up for it. The waitress led them to one of the few open tables they had left, for the shop was crowded with customers already.

"I'll have someone come take your order soon," she said, walking away after she placed a few menus down on the table.

"I'm always relaxed whenever I come here," Jackson said after a few minutes of scanning the menu. He sighed and leisurely leaned back in his chair.

"Is seems like a nice place," Mark said, his eyes still actively reading the menu to decide what to order.

"I'm glad you like it here," the youngest chirped happily.

After a few more minutes of browsing the menus, the three finalized what they would each be getting and called for a waiter or waitress over. A young Thai boy had quickly walked on over to their table, notepad in hand, when he noticed his friends sitting at the very table he was assigned to. "Woah! Jackson hyung, you're back!"

"Hey, Bambam!" The blonde man was obviously not trying to contain his excitement when he saw his friend, his loud voice proving that point. The two happily did some simple hand shake and began to laugh.

"Bam, this is my American friend Mark. Mark, this is my Thai friend Bambam. His real name is hard to pronounce, so we all just call him by that." The two said a "hello" to the other and listened as Jackson began to tell the Thai boy about his adventures in America.

"Ah, hyung. I'm still working," Bambam said as if he just remembered. "Let me take your orders first. My boss is watching." So, each person gave their orders, which Bambam jotted down in his little notepad. Youngjae looked amused as he gave his order and watched with eyebrows raised as he fumbled with writing down his requests.

"You okay there?" Youngjae asked, his chin resting in his hand.

"Youngjae-hyung, that's not fair," he whined. "You're watching me like a hawk, and it makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong." He was pouting at the older male, who merely laughed at his cuteness. It made Mark wonder why Youngjae's stare made Bambam nervous. Mark was such a curious boy...

"Use your words, Mark," Jackson said with a teasing undertone to his voice when he noticed the latter's gaze focused on the duo beside them. Bambam turned to him and noticed the slightly confused look on Mark's face.

"Mark hyung, didn't you know that Youngjae's my boss?" He asked it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world to know. Mark looked from Bambam to Youngjae to the whole cafe. He put two and two together and bam! He could finally make sense of the situation.

"You're really slow today," Jackson chuckled. "You're acting like a Youngjae."

"Hey!" The remark earned the blonde a hard slap to the arm.

"I swear, Mark hyung's usually super smart, so don't get turned off by his moments of stupidity," Jackson joked, or maybe he was serious. His words were coldly ignored by his table mates as they indulged themselves in their own conversation, while the waiter had gone to get their orders.

"I think it's impressive that you own a cafe at such a young age," Mark praised, causing the younger's cheeks to involuntarily heat up. He mumbled a shy "thank you" in response. Soon, the two were having small talk and getting to know each other, which led to Jackson being ignored the whole time.

Excluded Jackson equals a sulky Jackson.

Their orders arrived quickly and their conversation shifted to include all three of them when they began to eat. When they were finished, all of them had rushed to pick up the tab, but Youngjae had insisted on paying for the meal. He tried to reason that it was his welcome to/back to Korea gift for the both of them, which neither of them accepted at first. But, with his famous puppy eyes and pouting, Youngjae had had his way.

A generous tip was left for Bambam's services , which made the boy happy enough to dab seven times. With the promise of coming over to Youngjae's place later, the trio left the cafe and piled into Youngjae's car, since it was nearly time to pick up the princess.

• • •

"Well hello, you _bootiful _man." Jackson was mesmerized by (Y/n)'s teacher when he had opened the door to dismiss the children. The way his raven locks were perfectly styled, the pinkness of his plump lips, the way his evidently toned chest could barely be seen through his button up shirt, and of course, the stranger's amazing ass. To him, everything about this man was _pure perfection _.____

____"I don't think he'll appreciate you eye raping him," Mark said, his form swinging past Jackson's. The two were previously occupied with seeing who could swing the highest, until their competition was won by Mark by default when the blonde male had come to a sudden stop to admire the young teacher._ _ _ _

____It wasn't just Jackson who was captivated by the teacher. In fact, most of the moms and a few of the dads of the children were crowded around him, them trying to strike up a conversation with the handsome man. The two oversized children on the swings found it funny how the young ones were trying to get their parents to take them home, but they only hushed them and continued trying to talk to their teacher. It was even funnier when the husbands of the women had a sour look the whole time they were there._ _ _ _

____"Uncle Jackson! Uncle Mark!" A high pitched voice yelled. Both men stopped swinging and saw the little (h/c) girl running towards them, a wide smile on her face._ _ _ _

____"Hi," Mark greeted coolly, while Jackson excitedly screeched and picked up the girl to give her a hug._ _ _ _

____"Where's your dad?" Mark and Jackson hadn't seen the younger male since the crowd arrived and were curious as to where he had disappeared to. The girl shrugged and said that he was just with her, but they somehow got separated. Then, they noticed how poor Youngjae was stuck in the middle of the hoard, him desperately trying to escape._ _ _ _

____The two men looked at each other and seemed to be communicating telepathically. Suddenly, a game of rock-paper-scissors commenced. With Jackson throwing paper and Mark throwing rock, it was decided that the brunette would go and save Youngjae._ _ _ _

____"Wow! Knight Mark is going to save the prince," Jackson playfully cheered, (Y/n) now situated on top of his shoulders. The little girl just decided to go along with her smiling uncle and gave a thumbs up to Mark, making a faint smile appear on his face._ _ _ _

____Mark was actually feeling pretty good about himself. Well, that was until he got stuck in the same situation as Youngjae. He could already hear the loud laughter from Jackson, even though he was petty far away. The only positive of all of this was the fact that Youngjae was pressed up against his chest, him clinging to his shirt for dear life in case they got separated in the crowd of thirsty housewives. Mark had casually let his arms wrap around his waist, seeing this as a chance to hold him, and damn did their position feel _right _.___ _ _ _

______After a good 10 minutes of a large crowd of moms and some dads surrounding Jinyoung's classroom, the principal and some security guards had broken it all up and forced them to all go home, claiming that it was immoral to act the way they were acting in front of their children._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Wow... You're really popular, Jinyoung hyung," Youngjae said, finally having the room to breathe properly. The ravenette had a troubled look on his face, and he admitted that he was just worried that it might become a daily occurrence, which could potentially harm the children._ _ _ _ _ _

______"With what happened today, I'm sure the school will be much more cautious and will help make sure it doesn't happened again."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jinyoung took notice of Mark, who he hadn't met yet. "Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself sooner. My name is Park Jinyoung." He stuck out his hand and smiled._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Mark Tuan."_ _ _ _ _ _

______It was at that moment when Youngjae realized that he was being held by Mark and that his own arms were wrapped around his slim waist as well. The oldest had reached out one of his hands and shook Jinyoung's, but the other hand was settled on his hip._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jinyoung, being the quick minded person that he was, took notice of the way the two were holding each other and then looked at Youngjae. Youngjae had followed his eyes and began to panic when he realized what he meant. "Me and Mark-hyung?! N-No!! We're just friends!" Despite the nonsense that he was spouting, the adorable brunette made no effort to remove his hands from the older, further sparking Jinyoung's interest._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why hello there," a new voice joined the conversation. Mark rolled his eyes when the blonde made an appearance, a sleeping (Y/n) in his arms._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't believe we've met, but I'm Wang Jackson, the national fencer." With one hand supporting (Y/n), his free hand was free and waiting to shake Jinyoung's, which he kindly shook._ _ _ _ _ _

______When Jackson held on to the man's hand for too long, Youngjae coughed and decided to speak up. "As much as we'd love to stay and chat, we have to bring (Y/n) home now." His words snapped Jackson out of his trance, forcing him to let go of Jinyoung, much to his displeasure._ _ _ _ _ _

______The three men bid Jinyoung a farewell, but before they left, he had called out to Youngjae and had requested that he said "hello" to Jaebum for him. At this, the brunette smiled and gave him the same look he had given him and Mark._ _ _ _ _ _

______"This isn't fair!" Jackson whined in the backseat, the now awake girl looking up at him with puzzled eyes. When Youngjae had asked him what was wrong, Jackson had only groaned louder and voiced his complaints about Jaebum already stealing Jinyoung's heart._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Mr. Park likes Daddy?" (Y/n) asked, her eyebrows furrowed when she looked up at Jackson. When he said "yes", the little girl's features only seemed to scrunch up even more._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What's wrong? You don't like Mr. Park?" Youngjae had seen her negative reaction in the rear view mirror and was honestly a little anxious when she was told about Jinyoung's possible crush on her other daddy. Various thoughts ran through his head while he waited for her answer, and he didn't know why he was so anxious. After all, Jaebum had told him that (Y/n)'s favorite teacher was Jinyoung, so it couldn't be that she didn't like him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Mr. Park has to go through me before he can date my daddy," she said, her chin stuck in the air._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're so cute!" Jackson cooed, pinching her chubby cheeks. Youngjae let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and chuckled at his daughter's cuteness. Then, he glanced at Mark, who was busying himself with his phone._ _ _ _ _ _

_______'At least I know she wouldn't hate Mark if we-- ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________'If we what, Youngjae?!' _He began to have an argument inside his head.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________'It's not like he even likes me anyway...' ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He looked at the brunette next to him again, a little longer than last time, since they arrived at a stoplight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________'If only...' ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Chapter 6

"You should take him out to dinner," Jackson said to Mark out of the blue. They were both chilling on Mark's newly bought couch and were literally not speaking for 20 minutes, until Jackson said _that _.__

__"Take who out to dinner?"_ _

__"Youngjae, obviously!" Jackson exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air for exaggeration. It's been a month already, and his friend still hasn't asked his best friend out on a date yet, even though he knew they had feelings for each other. It was frustrating, really._ _

__Everytime he pushed Mark to ask him, he would always decline, saying that he didn't want to rush anything, but as Jackson had told him, they didn't even have anything. He was actually expecting him to say no this time, too, but it was a surprise when Mark looked up from his paperwork, thought about it for a second, and said, "Why not?"_ _

__"Wait, seriously? No backing out this time?"_ _

__"Nope. But--" Jackson groaned. He knew there had to be some catch to all this._ _

__"I want to ask for (Y/n)'s permission."_ _

__The reason why Mark had been so hesitant to ask Youngjae out this whole time was because of (Y/n). He was listening that day when he heard her say that if someone wanted to date one of her dads, then they would have to go to her first. It was cute, and Mark thought that he should at least let her warm up to him before he goes off taking Youngjae from her. Fast forward to a month later, and here we are now with Mark as one of (Y/n)'s favorite uncles, something that Jackson wasn't too happy about, since he now had more competition as the most favorited one._ _

__Now determined to get (Y/n)'s blessing, Mark planned a whole day with the little girl, which was basically a whole day of him spoiling her (not that he didn't spoil her already). The first thing on his list was picking her up from school, and since it was Friday, he knew she didn't have any homework to do._ _

__"Uncle Mark, where are we going?" The little girl asked, her attention focused on the passing scenery from the car window. They had just passed by their apartment complex, so it confused little (Y/n)._ _

__"Me and you are going to go on an adventure together," Mark said to her. He saw how her eyes lit up at the sound of an adventure._ _

__When asked, rather excitedly might I add, where they were going first, Mark answered back with an, "Are you hungry?"_ _

__(Y/n)'s growling stomach answered for her, and she cutely told it to be quiet, making the man laugh._ _

__"How about we visit your daddy and get some snacks at the cafe, yeah?"_ _

__\- - - - -_ _

__"That's so sweet of you to take (Y/n) out, Mark hyung." Youngjae, the person who both the little girl and man were dying to see, said as he placed their orders down on the table. For Mark, he ordered an iced Americano, while the little girl had a sandwich._ _

__The two adults couldn't converse much, seeing as Youngjae was currently on the job, but just seeing him was enough for Mark. Like he'd been doing since he first met him, Mark found himself staring at Youngjae and watching every little thing the younger did. He was so engrossed in his own world that he didn't realize that (Y/n) had asked him a question._ _

__"Uncle Mark, do you like my daddy?"_ _

__Mark almost began to splutter when he heard the question, and he had to control himself before he embarrassed himself in public._ _

__"Wh-Why do you ask?" He had gained at least enough of his composure to talk._ _

__"Because you're always looking at him like how Uncle Yugyeom looks at Uncle Bambam."_ _

__The older man sat dumbfounded at how observant this seven-year-old was, so observant that she was able to decipher his feelings for her dad, and for a while, he didn't say anything._ _

__Was he supposed to say "Yes" in this situation? Or was he supposed to lie? There didn't seem to be any gains from lying, only prolonging his true feelings from being exposed. So, telling the truth was probably the best option._ _

__"I do."_ _

__Mark was expecting a long silence between him and her, but what he didn't expect was her rather loud "Yes! I knew it!"_ _

__He kindly told her to lower her voice, partly so that the people around them would stop staring but mostly so that Youngjae didn't hear their conversation. She quickly apologized to him, but her excitement was still radiating off of her in the form of a bright smile and gleaming eyes._ _

__"I'm so glad you like him back. Daddy told me that he likes you, too, but he told me not tell anyone, but since you like him back, it doesn't have to be a secret, right?" Wow. This one knew how to talk. And again, she also managed to leave Mark speechless with all the new information that was practically spilling out of her._ _

__"So, you're okay if I ask your dad out on a date?" Mark asked cautiously. Now that he knew Youngjae reciprocated his feelings, the only one he really needed to please was the little girl in front of him._ _

__The question itself made the little girl squeal in happiness, and she went off about how her dad would finally be able to go on a date with someone they both like. She sure knew how to ramble on, but that's one of the reasons why Mark found her so adorable._ _

__He suddenly felt an immense weight lift off of his shoulders knowing that nothing stood in his way anymore. He could finally and confidently walk up to his crush and ask to go have lunch or dinner together, not as friends but as two people who share the same feelings for each other._ _

__"When are you going to ask him? Are you going to do it now?"_ _

__Mark smiled at the ecstatic girl, reached over, and ruffled her (h/c) hair._ _

__"I'll ask him later tonight, but right now, we're on our own adventure. Once you're done with your food, I'll take you to buy some ice cream." The mention of the creamy dessert amplified (Y/n)'s happiness even more, and Mark swears that her smile almost blinded him. He couldn't help but think that the two were so alike, even their smiles were similar, except he's sure that Youngjae's smile actually blinds him._ _

__Once the two were finished and Mark paid the bill, Youngjae came back to bid them farewell. "Have fun," he said to them, a smile on his face._ _

__(Y/n) kissed him goodbye, and Mark promised to have her home before her bedtime._ _

__After that, the two spent the day at the mall. With each having an ice cream cone in hand, they traveled to various shops to shop, obviously. Anything that (Y/n) wanted, Mark promised he would buy for her, including the stuffed otter that she said reminded her of her dad._ _

__"Doesn't it look like daddy?"_ _

__Mark curiously inspected the toy himself. "Oddly, it does."_ _

__(Y/n) wasn't exactly the typical little girl that wanted this and that, rather she only wanted a few things. In fact, the only items that they ended up buying were the stuffed otter and a book full of music sheets for kids She was, however, interested in many of the different kinds of food that they sold at the food court._ _

__\- - - - -_ _

__Mark smiled when he saw that (Y/n) had passed out in the backseat, her otter tightly clutched to her chest. It's no surprise, considering he may have unintentionally given her too much sugar, but Youngjae doesn't need to know that._ _

__"Thanks again for taking her out today. You really didn't have to though." Youngjae had just finished putting (Y/n) to bed after some difficulty of getting her to brush her teeth and change into her pajamas. As soon as she was tucked on, she passed out once more._ _

__"It was no problem at all. We had a lot of fun today."_ _

__Youngjae let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad."_ _

___'Alright, Mark. Now's your chance; Ask him out already, before you chicken out!' ____ _

____"Y-Youngjae." Mark cursed to himself when he realized that he stuttered. He was glad that the latter didn't giggle or anything, because he was sure his confidence would've disappeared._ _ _ _

____"Yes, hyung?" Scratch that; Youngjae's eyes focused on Mark's being was enough for all of his confidence to leave his body._ _ _ _

_____'Fuck it.' ____ _ _ _

______"Do you want to go out tomorrow? With me? Like--"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Like, on a date?" Youngjae piped in, excitedly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, yes. But it doesn't have to be! I mean..," Mark's speech sped up, and he wasn't sure if Youngjae had even understood anything with how fast he was talking._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'd love to."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Really?" Mark asked in disbelief. He wasn't sure why he was so surprised. I mean, (Y/n) had told him herself that Youngjae had feelings for the man, so it wasn't a complete shock, but still, hearing him say "Yes" felt way different in real life than when he went over the scenario in his head. And yes, he imagined this very moment in his head countless of times before._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'll pick you up at noon then?" Mark couldn't contain the wide smile that spread across his face as he looked at Youngjae, who smiled back at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Perfect."_ _ _ _ _ _

______When Mark reached his apartment that night, he may or may not have buried his face in his pillow as he girlishly screamed into it. But hey, Youngjae may or may not have done the same exact thing._ _ _ _ _ _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markjae's first date minus the awkwardness of pubescent teens.

"How does daddy look, (Y/n)?"

Youngjae stood standing in front of the full body mirror, turning once every few seconds to get a better look at his outfit. His clothes weren't actually that fancy or anything like that, just some black jeans, a simple black t-shirt, and his favorite watch on his wrist. He didn't want to overdress, so he went for the safe route of simplicity.

"Handsome!" The little girl exclaimed, watching her dad excitedly from the bed. Heck, she was probably even more excited about the whole thing than Youngjae was. He, instead, was more nervous than excited. It's understandable, considering it would be his first date in years.

A rhythmic knocking on their door broke Youngjae's attention away from the mirror and caused a nervous chill to run down his spine. He began to rush to make sure everything about him looked presentable and finally opened the door when he felt that he didn't look all that bad.

"Good afternoon, sunshine."

Youngjae's shoulders slumped when he realized that the person behind the door was only Jackson. He had called him to come babysit (Y/N) while he was gone, and the blonde was quick to accept the offer. Youngjae would've normally called Jaebum to come and babysit, but the dance studio was usually packed with lessons on Saturdays, so calling Jaebum wasn't an option.

"Thank you so much for the warm welcome," Jackson said, adding an eye roll as he let himself inside.

Youngjae mumbled a half-hearted apology and closed the door.

"(Y/n)! Your favorite uncle is here!" Jackson opened his arms wide, waiting for the little girl to give him a big hug, but when she saw him, she tilted her head in confusion.

"Where's Uncle Mark?"

"I'll let myself out."

Testing (Y/n)'s love for him, Jackson went to open the door and fake leaving, but instead, he stopped in his tracks as he came face-to-face with Mark, who had quite the delicious-looking fruit bouquet in his hand.

"Hey there, Markie-pooh. Please, come in."

Mark swatted Jackson's hand away when he tried to reach for one of the chocolate covered strawberries and walked over to his date.

"I heard from a little birdie that flowers aren't your thing, because of the pollen, so I got you these."

With a soft smile, Youngjae took the colorful assortment of chocolate covered fruits from Mark and stared at the basket. Youngjae was amazed, to say the least. He's never seen fruit so prettily arranged like the ones he was gifted. He almost didn't want to eat it and ruin its beauty.

"Thank you, Mark hyung. It's beautiful."

"But not as beautiful as you."

Both Mark and Youngjae looked at each other wide-eyed and with reddening cheeks. Mark didn't mean to say that, well actually, he did, but not aloud! It just came out automatically and so smoothly.

Both Jackson and (Y/n) were squealing and "ooo-ing" at this point, their excitement getting the best of them as they voiced their giddiness.

Youngjae wanted to smack Jackson for being so embarrassing, but he didn't move from his spot in front of Mark. His eyes shifted from his face to down at the bouquet in his hands, a smile unconsciously gracing his lips. He couldn't help it, because he was honestly really happy that Mark thought that he was beautiful. A beautiful man like Mark complementing him on his looks was enough for his own heart to beat like crazy and give a considerable boost to his self-confidence.

Mark, noticing how soft and smiley Youngjae became, took note of how little things like compliments made Youngjae happy. He'd definitely make sure to drown the man in compliments if it meant seeing him smile.

"Okay, you youngsters. Go out and have fun before it gets dark," Jackson said, ushering the two out the door.

"Not that you can't have fun after dark." The suggestive tone in his voice was enough to earn him a slap to the chest, though he claimed it was worth it when he saw their flushed cheeks and unsteady gazes. He chuckled and took the bouquet from Youngjae's hands and called (Y/n) over to kiss him goodbye.

"Have fun, daddy! You too, Uncle Mark!" She kissed both of their cheeks and laughed when Youngjae peppered her face with little kisses, too.

"Call me if your uncle gets into trouble, okay?"

"Excuse you?" Jackson was appalled. "I'm a very responsible adult, capable of keeping myself and my niece out of trouble, thank you very much."

Youngjae raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "You dyed my daughter pink, and it took a week for it to all go away."

"It was one time! And that wasn't even my fault. It was the bath bomb."

Youngjae rested a hand on his hip, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"The balloons."

"..."

Youngjae rolled his eyes at Jackson's speechlessness and took Mark's hand into his own to lead him away before Jackson could spout any more nonsense. He didn't even notice that he grabbed Mark's hand and just went with it.

Mark, however, did notice when Youngjae's amazingly soft hand took his and laced their fingers together, a feeling that Mark liked very much. If he could, he probably wouldn't ever let go of his hand, as creepy as it sounds.

Youngjae stopped suddenly when the couple reached a few feet out of the apartment complex, causing Mark to almost trip on the sidewalk. He was confused as to why the younger suddenly stopped walking, and it was only when Youngjae turned to him with a sheepish smile did he understand.

"Where exactly are we going?"

\----------

"You're joking," Mark managed to say in between his fit of laughter.

"Nope. It's 100% true. The last time I let Jackson hyung babysit, he and Bambam tied balloons to (Y/n) to see if she would fly."

"And you're telling me that it actually worked?"

"Sadly, yes."

The two broke into more laughter as they walked side by side to their date place, each person taking turns sharing embarrassing stories of their blonde goof of a friend. Every now and then, Mark would even get a sudden boost of confidence and slip in a few compliments that had Youngjae smiling from ear to ear.

They hadn't even reached their actual destination yet, and their date was already going swimmingly well. If anything, it could only get better.

"Mark hyung, are you still not going to tell me where you're taking me?" Youngjae asked after some time of walking along the streets. He didn't really mind the walking, he actually loved it, but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Well, I heard from the same birdie that you've never been bowling before, and I'm about to change that."

When the couple arrived at the bowling alley, Youngjae was a bit surprised to see that it wasn't dark or had neon lights lighting up the place. After all, that's what he always saw when he saw pictures online. He was just glad that they were able to pick out a spot that was away from all the other people there.

Being a newbie to everything and all, Youngjae waited patiently in their section of the alleyway while Mark set everything up.

"Ready?" Mark asked when he finished.

Even though he nodded his head, Youngjae was nervous, because he didn't want to look like a newb in front of Mark, even though he technically was. Lucky for him, Mark was a total sweetheart and always gave pointers to Youngjae to bowl better. They would sometimes just sit there, Mark teaching him about the rules and Youngjae holding on to every word he said. The two would also cheer each other on and high-five, even if someone got a gutter ball.

It was an overall fun and memorable experience for Youngjae, and it was even better with Mark by his side.

\----------

"I still think that if you didn't try to do those fancy spins, you would've gotten way more points," Youngjae said matter of factly as he playfully swung their intertwined hands.

"Yeah, but you got so excited whenever you saw it, so I couldn't resist."

Yes, you heard it here, folks. Mark Tuan, an expert at bowling, spent the whole time trying to impress Youngjae with bowling trick shots. No one can say shit about it though, because the sunshine was exceptionally impressed with them.

After their bowling session was over, Mark took Youngjae out for lunch at one of the many famous burger joints in the city. Now, according to popular belief, burgers on a first date aren't exactly ideal due to having to eat with your hands and being plain messy. But you know what? That is utter bullshit, because not only were both men much more comfortable talking and getting to know each other there, but they also ate some pretty good burgers.

The only real "issue" that was bound to occur on this practically perfect first date would have to be--

"I'll pay."

Mark and Youngjae stared at each other, each person with their wallets already out. Oh yes, the classic "who's paying" argument. This argument didn't even occur at the burger joint, so it was likely to happen here at the ice cream parlor.

"Hyung, you already paid for the bowling and lunch, so let me pay for the ice cream."

"First of all, we split the bill for lunch, so that doesn't count. Second, I'm the one who took you bowling, so it was only right that I paid."

"And I thank you for that. Now, it's my turn to treat you." Youngjae then pulled out a crisp bill and handed it to the cashier, who was watching their quarrel in amusement.

"But--"

Before Mark could put in another word, the worker was already handing them their frozen treats.

"Thank you, come again!"

Both men took their cones and let their hands automatically connect once more when they headed outside.

"You're cute when you pout." Youngjae giggled when Mark's cheeks showed the faintest of flushes spreading across them. It was a new sight for him, and he was loving it.

"Don't tease me," he grumbled.

"Then stop being cute."

Mark sighed, half frustrated and half lovingly. He was supposed to be the one making Youngjae flustered today, but he guessed a turn of events wasn't too bad.

"Hey, since we ate lunch at like 3, doesn't that make it not lunch."

Mark bit the last part of his cone and thought about it for a moment.

"Then what would it be called? Linner?"

"Ew, no! It sounds so weird."

Mark shook his head at the adorable way that Youngjae scrunched up hid face. "How about--"

"Oh my god!"

Mark was rudely cut off, and Youngjae began to drag the confused man all the way across the street to the park. He didn't know why, but he just let him drag him along without question.

Kidding. Mark knows exactly why he let it happen.

"Mark hyung, look! It's a dog!"

Was Mark mad for being hauled across the street in a rush just to see a furry animal? Definitely not. Was he feeling butterflies just by looking at how endearing Youngjae looked when he was excited? Hell yeah.

After all the trouble (no, not really) of bringing them to park, Mark didn't understand why Youngjae was merely standing there with him, rather than going to ask to pet the dog. When he asked, Youngjae told him he was allergic to fur. Mark could see his longing eyes and felt his heart clench a little.

To distract the younger, Mark pinched his cheek with his free hand, causing a yelp to come out of Youngjae. He was going to respond with a deserved slap to the arm, but Mark's words stopped him.

"Don't be sad when you're with me, sunshine. Otherwise I'll just have to kiss your frown away."

The intensity in Mark's gaze was enough to captivate him, just like the first time they met. He couldn't nor did he want to look away, and the only thing more entrancing than Mark's eyes in that moment were his lips.

Youngjae took one good look at Mark's plump lips, a look Youngjae knew Mark took himself.

"I'd love to see you try."


End file.
